The glass rose and the kittens
by Phoniex32
Summary: I am a normal person that happens to have powers over glass. I have twin named Veronica and this fic is rated m for language from me, my friends, my twin, and Hidan. To see how the Akatsuki got into my life and caused a lot of chaos along the way. Just read. Hiatus


_Chapter 1_

_Naruto_

_Don't own and never will. Storyline for this story belongs to ME!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

I never thought life could give me lemons for me to make lemonade. But it did, in the form of kittens. Kittens, weird ass looking kittens. Before I got the kittens or even found them, I will tell you what happened to get me standing in the rain.

-Flashback-

"_Sarah! Where is my necklace?!"_

_My slut of a sister said as she raced around MY room, looking for her necklace. I swear everyday she goes out different guys just to get laid but that doesn't deter her from balling her eyes out to her 'boyfriend', saying I'm mean and fucking her ex behind her back to get back at her. I always roll my eyes at that line but it always works. Last boyfriend had to get a restraining order so he didn't try to kill me. Yeah, that boyfriend had been trained to kill and he took my twin's word over mine. _

"_Veronica, my room isn't where your necklace is. Try your room. I know it's in there after the fucking you did to Daniel last night. I swore everyone in the mansion heard you screaming his name after he gave the 'best' orgasm to you."_

_I said as I looked up from my game on my laptop. I knew the temper my twin had and had made sure father got me plenty of laptops, all with the same things on them. Sure enough, Veronica whirled around and grabbed my laptop before tossing it out the window. More like the window broke, and that ticked me off. It was something our mother did of us before she died. She did all our windows with special properties, which to this day I wonder what she did to them, and they were stained glass windows of our favorite things. Mine was a motley collection of animals like horses and wolves while Veronica's windows were of the latest fashions. _

"_Veronica! What the fuck! You know about throwing things out windows, especially mine!"_

_Veronica had the nerve to try to act innocent. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders with a very smug gleam in her eye while her face was confused. She wanted a reaction from me, and she got her reaction though it wasn't the reaction she wanted. I got up with silver eyes blazing with anger, granted I normally flip her off before walking away to get a new laptop from my hidden stash of laptops. She hasn't put a dent in that pile yet. I grabbed her by her pretty hair with her screaming like a banshee, and went to her room. I sat her down in a chair before tying her up in said chair. _

"_You know that dad can fix your windows when you break yours but mom told us not to break them. No matter the reason. I feel like breaking yours but I'm not. I'm not going to stoop down to your level of idiocy and break your windows."_

_I said as I went to her nightstand and grabbed things that belonged to me, even the necklace she was wanting to wear. It was mine and I hated her wearing it. She shrieked at me for wearing the necklace. In her mind, it was hers and always will be hers. It wasn't her. She threw hers away when mom made it for her. She liked mine more and there for it was hers. _

_I view my twin as a child. A spoiled child. I walked out the door, with my stuff from her room and went to mine. I went about hiding the stuff she stole and placed my hand on the broken window. It shifted and formed back into the normal window it once was. I smiled sadly before going out my door and locking it. It wasn't a normal lock, dad made sure everyone had keys and card keys for their room and the house. I placed my necklace back on and went to Dad's study._

"_Dad, I'm going for a walk. Veronica is going to possibly try to hunt me down for my necklace. If you're wondering what happened, check the video tapes from my room than her room."_

_I said to dad as he didn't look up from his own laptop. He didn't care for us nowadays since his work took more time from us. At least he got to be able to stay home at times to finish his work. I heard pounding on the second floor and took that as my cue to scat. I ran out the front door, without saying bye to dad and to avoid my sister, and slowed down when I came to a familiar place. It never got torn down as my dad didn't want it torn down. It was where mom took me and Veronica when we were little. That was a happy time. Work wasn't tying dad down and Veronica wasn't a slut. _

_She often took me aside from Veronica and dad before taking me to deserted part of the park. This was where we saw many things normal people didn't see on a normal basis. It was gate way to a whole other world. I mentally shook my head when the sky rumbled and it began to rain. _

_Someone once said that rain was the tears of those who view from the heavens feeling sorrow for those on earth. I often cried as well with the rain as it reminded me of mother. Mom died on a rainy day but I wouldn't go into any more details. A mew drew my attention to a box on the sidewalk that I was walking to clear my head. I stooped down and opened the box to see kittens._

-Flashback end-

I sigh as I thought of what my dad and sister would say. I know Veronica would scream for them to die, like Brit. Brit is my wolf/dog hybrid, she followed me home and she had stayed there since. Dad wouldn't give a fuck since his work would be tying him down again. I put a finger to my chin and figured my dad was overdue to go overseas again. My phone rang and I picked it up to see Veronica's number there. I frowned at it but pressed the answer button and held it out.

"SARAH! HOW COULD DO THIS TO ME?! DAD IS FORCING ME TO GO TO HIS MOTHER'S AND YOU KNOW I HATE THAT BITCH!"

Veronica yelled out the phone was making the kittens cringe and I even cringed in sympathy with them.

"Veronica, you should have known this was coming to you when you broke my window and stole my stuff."

I said calmly while snickering on the inside. It was coming to her for a long time. Dad maybe lenient on some things but breaking windows made mom and stealing from your twin will not fly with him. Depending on how much he views into the past, Veronica might be staying with grandma for a few months. It would be better if she went into a monastery, sadly they don't do that anymore here in the USA but in other countries they may take her. Then I won't hear from her for the rest of her life or mine but knowing how she is, she wouldn't be accepted into the monastery.

Veronica's scream of indignation caught my attention and I smiled outwardly. She must have gotten the news of how long she's going to stay with grandma. Mewing made me look at the kittens and I knew I had to take them with me, no matter what my twin says about them. I was about to end the call when dad's calm voice came onto the phone.

"Sarah, come on back home. I have to leave in the morning to get your twin to your aunt's house while I have to catch a plane to England. The company needs my help over there and they are low in man power so I'll see you in few months, give or take. Bye."

He hung up and I hung up as well. I laughed a laugh worthy of Alucard from the Helsing anime. He is the most awesome character. I wanted to name Brit Seras but Veronica named Brit from a video game. It was that or dad's choice of name; pudding. Anyway, I pick up the box of kittens and head home with a smile on my face.

Once home and heading to my room, I heard Veronica balling her eyes out to her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as I opened my bedroom door before closing it and locked it. I didn't want her new boyfriend to be like Daniel. I don't get why she gets new boyfriends and when she dumps them, she gets back with Daniel. Daniel is a quarterback in our local high school football team and not much for intelligence. Maybe he's good in bed or something like that.

I shook my head softly, causing water to fall from them. First I needed a shower and then name kittens before giving them a bath. I began to strip my clothes and I stopped in front of full length mirror. Silver eyes stared back at me while blood red hair cascaded to my butt. I smiled before heading to the shower, a maid would find out about the kittens and spread the word.

Once I was out of the shower, the kittens had gotten out of the box and trying to get into things. I laughed as I heard a soft knock on my door. Knowing that might be two things; Veronica's new boy toy or a maid, I dressed and pressed the viewer button, sure enough it was Veronica new boy toy. I sighed while shaking my head. I opened the door and stepped out before closing it behind me, thus locking kittens inside the room and me outside the room. I cross my arms with look on my face.

"What do you want, Mike?"

I said as I recognized Mike. Mike is a starter for the football team and I wanted to roll my eyes and get back to the kittens but I knew not to do so. Mike smiled and I didn't like that smile. There was a rumor going round the school that Mike came from abusive parents or an insanity ward. That would explain the bracelet he wore at all times at school.

"What are you doing, Mike?"

Came a female emotionless voice from behind him. He froze and looked behind him to see Tira. Tira is a friend/bodyguard of mine that takes her job seriously and she doesn't allow many people near me. She is also my friend and trained in assassination as well since she was small. I don't want to go into detail but the training was brutal.

Mike backed off and walked away but not without glaring at with the same look Daniel gets on his face when he wants to do bodily harm to me. I sighed before opening my door for Tira and me to walk in. We both heard mewing from under my bed and Tira's eyes twitched as I pulled out a kitten from underneath my bed. It was a silver male and he hated me handling him.

"Sarah, does your father know that you have kittens in your room?"

Tira said with a sigh in her voice. I shook my head and set down the silver to get the other kittens. I heard barking and knew Brit was back with Kiki. Kiki is also a bodyguard I have but she takes care of Brit since Veronica's screams anytime Brit is anywhere near her. I swear Brit wants Veronica to go away as much as I do. Sure enough I hear screaming and Kiki's apologies while I hear barking and whining at my door.

I open my door and Brit saunters but not before growling at Mike, who had come to try to get the source of Veronica's screaming out, and he glared at her. He tried to get her but I closed the door before he could. No one messes with my dog.

-Time skip-

I laid on my bed waiting for the others to come. Meaning the other bodyguards/friends I have. I total I have 4 friends. Kiki, Tira, Savanah, and Gaia. Each are trained specialties that they excel in and they guard me from unwanted intruders or kidnappers. I also forgot to say that they also have special powers as well. In fact everyone in the family has powers, except Veronica. Veronica has been angry that I was treated special with things but it was for protection from people that wanted exploit me for my powers.

Kiki can transmogrify anything into a medical supply and back. Tira can use pyro kinesis but for limited time. Savanah can grow plants but ones only found on plain. Gaia can use metal but only certain metal she can use. I can use glass without drawbacks. I had wondered why I had no drawbacks and even asked mother that when I was young. She only patted my head and went back what she was doing at the time.

Brit was making sure the kittens didn't get into anything that could do hurt them and could do a damn good job of it. It was because some kittens were just being calm while others were being antsy with being bored and decided to do something. She lifted her head to the door before turning her head to my bed and barked. I heard Veronica shout from her for Brit to be quiet. Like hell she didn't get a super power, all she got was super hearing from a great grandma of our mother's side.

I looked to the door and saw Kiki, Tira, Savanah, and Gaia in pjs. Tira was the only one that looked ready for action. Savanah saw the kittens and squealed. Kiki and Gaia awed and went to get a kitten and Tira closed the door before locking it.

"Naming time~!"

Savanah said and we all agreed. In all there was 10 kittens, 9 males and 1 female. Savanah would name 2, then me, Kiki, Tira, and lastly Gaia.

"Alright the blond one shall be known Cuddles from this day forth. And the dark blue one shall be called Fishy~!"

We all shook our heads before went onto naming.

I named the black one Midnight and the red one, Puppet as he looked like a puppet. Tira named the light blue female Poppy and the orange male Tiger. Gaia named the silver one, Fluffy, and the black one with stitches, Stitches. Kiki named the orange masked one, Pumpkin, and the black and white one, Yin-Yang. I stood up with Cuddles and Midnight.

"Bath time for you guys. I wondered why you guys didn't catch something from the rain."

I said as I closed the door to bathroom with my foot. I put Cuddles and Midnight on the toilet seat before starting the bath with luke warm water. Not to high where they can drown but not low enough to get out. I placed Midnight in first before placing Cuddles in after. I got a plastic cup of water and poured the water over both before a poof a smoke clouded my vision. I coughed as I waved my hand back and forth to get the smoke out of my face. When it vanished, there stood 2 men in my tub naked as the day as they were born. I blinked in surprise and didn't think twice about screaming with what I was seeing with my eyes.


End file.
